


Unusual Requests

by a_splash_of_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Blowjobs, Cunilingus, Deep Throating, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Steve Rogers Biceps, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: In which you dress up as a schoolgirl and have a threesome with Nat and Steve.





	Unusual Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on Tumblr. Posting it today, in celebration of Chris’ birthday.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMERS** : Steve is not in any way a pedophile/perverted teacher. This is a work of fantasy. Everything going on is safe, sane and consensual; Natasha is aware of what the reader’s safeword is. I would also like to say that I do not endorse pedophilia or those in positions of authority abusing their power over others. Since I’ve included this disclaimer and put in extensive warnings, please don’t read on if this fic will make you squick – and don’t come complaining to me if you get squicked out. Self-police your consumption, fam.

“You want me to what!?” you squawk, nearly spilling hot coffee all over yourself in your shock.

“You heard me the first time,” Natasha says crisply.

You set your mug down on the table, close your eyes and take several deep breaths. When you reopen them, you find Natasha watching you with an amused smile on her lips and an impish gleam in her eyes.

“Let me get this straight,” you say slowly, being careful to keep your voice down so that your fellow café-goers will not overhear your conversation. “You. Want me. To have sex with your husband.”

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?”

“How…are you so okay with this?” you ask incredulously.

She shrugs nonchalantly. “I’m not asking the two of you to get married, or something. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll be there too.”

“You want us to have a threesome,” you say dryly.

“It’ll be just like in uni,” she quips, winking salaciously.

You groan, shaking your head in disbelief because this has got to be one of the strangest favours that Nat has asked of you.  

Natasha takes your hand in both of hers. “Look, Y/N,” she says, “Here’s the thing. Steve thinks you’re hot. Like, ‘would bang you’ hot – and he’s felt that way for the longest time. And you know how I feel about you.”

“You just like my mouth,” you joke. Goddammit, she’s looking at you with those  _eyes_ ; you can feel what little resistance you had crumbling under her gaze.

She tilts her head in acknowledgement. “Yes…among other things,” she murmurs. “But seriously, I  _know_ that he’s always wanted to have a little bit of fun with you. So…please?”

You chew on your lip, pretending to think it over for a minute because you don’t want her to think that she’s won that easily. In your heart, however, you already know that you’re going to say yes – who wouldn’t want to get fucked by Steve Rogers? From the stories that Nat’s told you, you know that he’s not going to disappoint.

“Okay,  _fine_ ,” you sigh, throwing your hands up dramatically. “I’ll do it.”

Her lips curl into a devilish grin. “I knew you’d say yes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m easy, whatever,” you mutter, as you take another sip of your drink. “So, what’s the plan, am I just supposed to show up at your house, or…?”

“Actually, there  _is_ something I had in mind,” she says, after a pause.

“Go on.”

“Y’know that really short pleated skirt you have? And your white button down, and your black penny loafers–,”

“Nat,” you interrupt, narrowing your eyes in suspicion. “Is this—is this because he’s a teacher?”

“I see you get where I’m going with this.”

You sigh heavily as you drag your hand down your face. “His cock better be worth it,”

——————————————————————————————

“Natasha, I look ridiculous,” you grumble, as you examine your reflection in the full-length mirror in the guest bedroom.

“Ridiculously hot,” she assures you. She opens her mouth to say more, but the rumble of Steve’s bike in the driveway makes you both freeze.

“Shit,” Nat curses. “Okay,  _go_ , wait in the office, look pretty, I’ll bring him in.”

You huff in amusement but do as your told, hastily darting out of the guest bedroom and into Nat and Steve’s home office, at the other end of the corridor. It’s pretty basic, as far as home offices go, with Nat’s desk tucked into one corner and Steve’s desk in front of the window. You and Nat had done some rearranging earlier on, pulling Steve’s desk away from the wall and adding an extra chair in front of it. You’ve also cleared the surface of any papers and stationery.

That desk is about to be  _defiled_.

You sit in the extra chair, facing the desk and window, your hands in your lap. Downstairs, you can hear the quiet murmur of Nat greeting Steve at the door. A flutter of nervous excitement runs up your spine. You squirm in place, your fingers fiddling with the hem of your short skirt.

You’re dressed in the quintessential ‘schoolgirl-in-a-porn-flick’ outfit. You’ve got on a pleated grey skirt that just  _barely_ covers your ass, knee-high white socks and a short-sleeve white shirt that you’ve not buttoned up, tying the sides in a knot between your boobs instead. Upon Nat’s request, you’ve gone sans bra, but you  _are_ wearing a pair of lacy white panties.

You straighten up when you hear voices outside the door.

“Y/N,” Natasha purrs, as the door swings open. When you crane your neck around to look at her, she gives you a quick wink. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” she continues, “Mr Rogers and I had some things to discuss.”

She moves to the side, allowing Steve to come in and – well. He gives meaning to the phrase ‘his eyes nearly popped out of his head’.

You fight the instinct to giggle or smirk, choosing instead to bat your eyelashes innocently. “That’s okay, Miss Romanov, I understand,” you say.

A shudder runs through your body as you feel Steve’s heated stare roaming over you. He can’t see much with you in this position, but the view is clearly enough to make his pupils dilate.

Steve is the living incarnation of every hot professor fantasy you’ve ever had. He’s wearing a light blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up; the seams and buttons on his shirt are  _screaming_ for mercy, as they strain against his bulging muscles. Steve’s also popped open the top two buttons, giving you a peek at his clavicle tattoo. The black slacks he has on emphasise the musculature of his thighs. His golden hair is styled away from his face and that beard? Oh, your skin is already tingling at the thought of it rubbing you raw.

He remains standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, as Natasha slowly walks over to you. Steve’s eyes track her movements.

“Well, Y/N, you know why you’re here, yes?” Nat asks, as she leans against the side of Steve’s desk, folding her arms across her chest. She’s dressed up for the part too, clad in a tight black pencil skirt, a striped blouse and a pair of kitten heels. Her hair is pulled back into an elegant French twist and she’s completed her look with bright red lipstick that makes her look sinfully hot.

You pretend to think about her question, tilting your head to the side and pouting your lips. “Ummm…is it about my grades from the last test? ‘Cause I promise, it was just—,”

“No, no, not your grades,” Nat interrupts. She pauses, giving you a meaningful once-over with those piercing green eyes. “It’s uh…about your attire.”

“My attire?” you echo, playing up the naïve innocence. “What’s wrong with it, Miss Romanov?”

Natasha turns to Steve, silently asking him to take over. He clears his throat and nods.

“Yes, Y/N, your attire,” he says, “We don’t feel that it’s appropriate for a school setting.”

“Not appropriate?” you ask, pretending to be confused. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Would you mind standing in front of me, Y/N?” Steve asks, gesturing with his hand.

You rise from your chair and do as instructed, adding a little sway to your hips as you walk. Steve’s eyes darken and his mouth parts with a quiet gasp; you have to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from grinning. A quick glance at his crotch tells you that he is  _very_ interested in tonight’s proceedings.

“Miss Romanov, would you like to tell Miss Y/L/N why her attire is inappropriate?”

“Of course, Mr Rogers,” Nat says easily. Her heels click against the wooden floor as she walks in a slow circle around you. “She’s in complete violation of the school dress code, sir. Her skirt is ridiculously short, her midriff is bared and worst of all, she isn’t wearing a bra.”

At the last part, Nat comes up behind you and squeezes one of your tits from behind. Your eyes flutter shut as you resist the urge to moan.

Steve clears his throat and folds his arms over his chest – oh god, those  _biceps_.

“Well. What do you have to say for yourself, Y/N?” he asks, brows furrowing in disappointment.

“Umm…” you begin, looking down at the floor as you speak. “I—uh, sorry, sir? I—mean, I didn’t know that I was doing anything wrong, and—,”

“No, stop right there, Y/N,” Steve interjects, holding a hand up to silence you. “I think you  _did_ know that you were doing something wrong, because this isn’t the first that you’ve been told off, is it?”

The steely quality in his voice is making your stomach do somersaults in excitement. You close your eyes and bite your lip. “No, sir,” you admit quietly.

“No, it isn’t,” Steve agrees. “You’ve been reprimanded numerous times by multiple members of staff at this institution and every time, you seem to ignore everything that you’ve been told.”

You pout. “I’m  _sorry_ , sir, I  _promise_ , really, really promise that it—,”

“I don’t want your promises, Y/N,” Steve growls, as he stalks forward. Behind you, you hear Nat’s quiet intake of breath. “What I want is to give you a proper punishment. So that you  _don’t_ forget what you’ve been told. Isn’t that a good idea, Miss Romanov?”

“A very good one, sir.”

Steve nods once, jaw set and eyes devilishly dark. “Bend over the desk, Y/N,” he orders.

“I—sorry, what sir?” you sputter, pretending to be shocked.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he growls.

You hastily turn around to do as you’re told. You choose to bend over the short edge of Steve’s desk, so that you have more room to stretch out. The desk is at the perfect height, allowing you to bend over and still keep your legs straight, so that your ass sticks out invitingly. You can feel the hem of your skirt riding up, tickling the bottom of your ass cheeks.

A startled gasp leaves your lips when someone’s hand flips up the hem of your skirt.

Natasha tuts disapprovingly. “Y/N, such a naughty girl you are, wearing these to school,” she murmurs, pinging the waistband of your panties with feigned indifference. She unceremoniously yanks them down to expose your ass, leaving the skimpy material bunched around your thighs.

“Sorry, Miss Romanov,” you say in a quiet voice. With two sets of eyes trained on your bare ass, you feel horribly exposed in the best way possible. The vulnerability of your position is unbelievably arousing; tingles of excitement are dancing through your blood.

The crack of Steve’s palm against your butt makes you squeal in surprise. Your body jerks forward from the impact as you instinctively try to protect yourself. There’s a momentary delay, but you soon feel the warmth of the sting spreading over your skin.

“Stay still,” Steve growls, voice gravelly. “Let’s see how many you can take.”

Without even a number to hold onto, you’re forced to lie there and just  _take_ whatever Steve dishes out. It’s equal parts exhilarating and embarrassing, lying there in such a powerless position as Steve’s hand turns your ass cheeks red. You’re white-knuckling the edges of the desk, gripping it so hard you think that you might leave indentations in the wood.

Steve’s broad, callused palm is as unforgiving as a plank of wood. His blows rain down on you constantly, the fire from each slap spreading across your skin in a slow burn. You never know when the next hit is coming; sometimes, he cracks out three or four in quick succession, other times he’ll eke out the wait, trailing his fingers down your thighs and up your back to distract you.

Each time you hear the resounding  _crack_ of skin meeting skin, you have to bite down on your lip to stifle a moan. You can feel the wetness pooling between your legs.  Whenever Steve’s fingers draw close to your sex, you try to shove your hips back, hoping that he’ll give you some relief. When Steve cruelly rakes his nails over the sensitive skin of your ass, you can’t suppress the whimper that bubbles out of your throat.

“You like that, huh?” Steve asks, voice dark and throaty.

You nod helplessly.

“Use your words,” he snaps, whilst simultaneously dealing out another blow.

“Yes!” you yelp, body jolting in surprise.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir, yes, yes I like it,” you babble, your cheeks warming with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

Nat snickers. “If she likes it—then I don’t think it’s much of a punishment for her, is it?” she points out.

Steve hums in agreement. “No, I guess not,” he murmurs. Without warning, he swats your ass again, right on the fleshy sit spots, making you gasp.

“Stand up, Y/N,” Steve says lazily.

You force your fingers to let go of the desk, before straightening up and smoothing your skirt back into place. You wait, uncertain as to what’s going to happen next. You watch as Steve takes a seat at his desk, slouching a little in the office chair. The bulge in his slacks is extremely prominent; you cannot wait to get that inside you. Nat walks over and leans against the windowsill beside him.

“Strip,” Steve orders, flicking his hand at you dismissively. “Shirt first, then the rest of it. Keep the socks on, actually.”

With trembling hands, you untie the knot that’s holding your shirt closed – in the loosest sense of the term – and slide the garment off your shoulders. Steve’s pupils dilate even further at the sight of your naked breasts; the intensity of his gaze is making you lightheaded. You toe off your shoes, before arranging them neatly beside the desk. Then, you unzip the back of your skirt and push it and your panties down your legs. You gather up all your clothes and place them in a neat pile on top of your shoes, before straightening up and facing Steve again.

The butterflies in your stomach are going haywire. There’s something so…illicit, so titillating about you being almost completely naked, when Nat and Steve are fully clothed and unruffled, not a hair out of place. It feels so wrong, yet at the same time, so good.

“Come over here, Y/N,” Steve orders.

You do as he says, coming to stand between his spread thighs. Steve runs his palms up your sides, causing goosebumps to erupt all over your skin. Your eyes flutter shut when his thumb brushes your stiff nipples. When he slides his fingers down your belly, you spread your legs, allowing his hand to dip between them.

“So wet,” Steve breathes, as his fingers tease your aching slit. The touch is fleeting, leaving you wanting more; when he pulls his hand away, you want to whine in frustration.

Steve holds his wet fingers towards Natasha, who takes hold of his wrist and proceeds to lick his fingers clean. She maintains eye contact with you as she does, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smirk. Steve watches her, mouth parted in awe.

“What do you suggest we do, Miss Romanov?” he asks quietly, as he pulls his fingers out of her mouth.

She licks her lips as she considers the question, her eyes roaming over your naked body. “Bend over the table again, Y/N, but the other way this time,” she says finally.

You do as she instructs, bending over the long edge of the desk. You prop yourself up on your forearms and rest your forehead against your wrists. Behind you, you can hear Nat and Steve murmuring to each other, but their voices are too soft for you to catch what they’re saying. Eventually, you hear the creak of Steve’s office chair as he stands up, followed by the soft thuds of his footfalls as he rounds the desk. You jolt in surprise when a pair of soft hands slide up your inner thighs, forcing you to spread your legs further.

When Steve comes to stand in front of you and starts undoing his belt, your mouth begins to salivate in anticipation.

“Now, Y/N,” Steve says, as he pulls down his fly. “Miss Romanov and I had a little discussion and we’ve settled on a new punishment for you. You’re gonna suck my cock to show me how sorry you are and Miss Romanov’s gonna lick your sweet little pussy, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” you reply.

“What d’you say to Miss Romanov?”

“Thank you, Miss Romanov,” you say meekly.

“Here’s the catch, Y/N.” As Steve speaks, he pulls his cock out of his slacks and –  _holy shit_. It’s fucking magnificent; cut, veiny and with a lot of girth to it. Man, Nat wasn’t exaggerating, all those times, Steve is hung as  _shit_.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” Steve says.

His words snap you out of your reverie. “But—,”

“No buts,” Steve interrupts. “This is your punishment, Y/N. Take it like a good girl.”

You pout as you nod your head in resignation. “Yes, sir.”

A burst of inspiration strikes you when Steve takes a step closer.

“Wait!” you blurt. Steve freezes immediately.

“Like this,” you tell him, as you roll over onto your back – wincing as your sore ass comes into contact with the wood – and shimmy up the desk, until your head is hanging beyond the edge. The desk is high enough for your mouth to be level with Steve’s crotch. You’re going to get one hell of a headrush later, but it’ll all be worth it.

Steve falters, his confidence momentarily displaced by concern. “You sure, Y/N?” he asks quietly – this isn’t Mr Rogers, anymore, this is Steve asking you out of genuine worry.

You nod fervently. “I’ve done it before, I know what I’m doing,” you promise him.

“I can actually vouch for that – I’ve seen her do it,” Nat pipes up. You don’t need to be looking at her to know that she’s smirking. You roll your eyes and flip her off, which makes Steve chuckle.

“Go on, Mr Rogers, maybe a good throat-fucking will help teach her a lesson,” Nat suggests, slipping back into her role. She’s between your legs, her hands tauntingly close to your sex, without actually touching it. Nat’s head being this close to your pussy brings you back to your university days, you think dryly.  

Steve closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, you can tell that he’s back in character. He takes himself in hand and gives his length a slow, languorous stroke, from root to tip. You can’t suppress the whimper that escapes your mouth.

Steve chuckles darkly. “You think you can take me, little girl?” he asks, as he continues to loosely jack himself off. There’s a bead of pre-come pooling at the tip and he spreads it around the head with this thumb.

“Y-yes, sir, I—I think I can,” you stutter, slipping back into your schoolgirl persona. “It’s just—you’re the biggest one I’ve ever seen—,”

“Seen a lot of cocks, have you?” Steve asks.

You freeze. “Uh—um, n-no, sir, not a lot—,”

“Save it,” he snaps, stepping closer. “I’ve had enough of your excuses. I think it’s time we put this mouth to better use.”

With that, Steve rubs the head of his cock over your lips, coating them in pre-come. Your tongue darts out to chase his taste. He breathes out a curse.

“Open,” Steve orders, voice strained.

You let your mouth fall open as you flatten out your tongue. As the tip slips into your mouth, you moan softly. His girth is stretching your lips wide– your jaw is  _definitely_ going to be sore after this – but it’s worth it, just to hear that hitch in his breath and the satisfied groan that rumbles out of Steve’s chest.

“Fuck,” he growls, stopping once the head of his dick is in your mouth. You hollow out your cheeks and press the flat of your tongue against Steve’s shaft, relishing the choked-off moan that Steve makes. Though he’s not forcing himself down your throat (yet), you’d forgotten how difficult it is to breathe in that position, causing you to make a noise of distress in the back of your throat.

Steve notices this and asks you to give him your hand. You hold your non-dominant hand out and Steve instructs you to curl your fist around two of his fingers.

“You need to safeword out, you either let go of my hand or try to break my fingers, got it? Squeeze once for yes, twice for ‘no, that’s not okay’.”

You squeeze his fingers once and make a noise of affirmation around Steve’s shaft for good measure. He shudders as the vibrations travel through his dick. After taking a shuddery breath, Steve starts to move his hips, going at a slow, almost gentle pace at first, to ease you into the sensation. You close your eyes and focus on not suffocating by relaxing your throat and breathing through your nose, learning to time your breaths to the pace of his thrusts.

Your legs twitch in shock when Nat’s tongue teasingly traces your dripping folds. Each touch is experimental and delicate, like she’s reacquainting herself with your taste. When she starts lapping at your pussy in earnest, you moan heatedly, and the vibrations in your throat cause  _Steve_  to throw his head back and moan.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, doin’ so good for me,” Steve says under his breath.

With Nat’s expert tongue swirling in and around your pussy, blowing Steve suddenly becomes a whole lot harder. You have to try to ignore the lightning bolts of pleasure that zip up and down your spin as Nat alternates between teasing your entrance, and swirling her tongue around your clit. When she stiffens the muscle and fucks it into your hole, you whine, high and long in the back of your throat.

“Yes _—fuck_ , that’s it, Y/N, take it, just take it—take my cock, baby,” Steve growls, as his thrusts start to pick up steam, his cock driving deeper and deeper. You squirm in distress when the head nudges the back of your throat on a particularly enthusiastic thrust. Though it would’ve been easy for you to panic and drop Steve’s hand, you force yourself to calm down, suppressing your gag reflex and swallowing around Steve’s cock, trying to coax your throat into letting him further in.

Steve grunts in surprise when you take him deeper, muttering a slew of curses under his breath. “ _Damn_ —oh, fu-ck,  _yes_ , just like that, just like that, Y/N,” he rumbles, voice low and gravelly. “Doin’ so good, takin’ your punishment so well.”

For her part, Natasha has thrown your thighs over her shoulders and is slurping at your pussy like there’s no tomorrow. Her lips are clamped around your clit, tongue alternately drawing concentric circles around it and thrashing across it from side to side. She’s sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves with  _just_ the right amount of pressure, causing your hips to buck against her face. When she slips a couple of fingers into your pussy, you moan around a mouthful of cock, which in turn causes Steve to curse with renewed gusto.

Nat curls her fingers upwards and strokes them against your walls with skilled motions. Her fingertips are rhythmically brushing against your sweet spot, causing you to squirm restlessly. Her lips release your clit with a lewd squelch, before her tongue starts lapping around her fingers, tasting the evidence of your arousal.

Because you physically cannot take the entirety of Steve’s length down your throat – he’s just  _that_ big – your free hand is curled around the base of his cock, jerking him off as he thrusts into your mouth.

You know that you look like an absolute wreck, by this point. Your eyes are watering, you can feel the spit and sweat trickling down your face, your makeup is probably an ugly mess and there’s a high chance that some pre-come has ended up on your chin, but you don’t  _care_. Steve is making the most beautiful noises of pleasure and the knowledge that you’re the cause of those sounds is making you dizzy.

Then again, that dizziness could also be because of all the blood rushing to your head.

You can feel the beginnings of a powerful orgasm building at the base of your spine. There’s a spring of pleasure that is coiling itself tighter and tighter the more vigorously Steve uses your throat, the more enthusiastically Nat licks your pussy.

You’ve lost count, but it’s quite possible that she’s got three fingers inside you right now. Her tongue, lips, fingers—hell, even her  _teeth_ are moving in perfect symphony, finding all your good spots and exploiting them to their fullest potential.

“Fuck,” Steve pants, as the rhythm of his hips starts to falter, “ _Fuck,_ oh, m’gonna come, oh Y/N,  _yes_ —,”

He pulls out at the last second, jerking himself off roughly as come starts to spurt from the tip of his cock. Some of it ends up on your cheek and chin, but most of it winds up painting your neck and chest. Steve tips his head back and groans obscenely loud as he rides out his orgasm.

Just as Steve starts coming down from his high, Natasha shoves her tongue into your pussy beside her fingers, causing you to cry out. She curls the tip as she fucks it in and out of your entrance. You moan brokenly, your hands scrabbling for purchase against the smooth wood of the desk.

“F- _fuck_ , Nat— _oh,_ oh, oh my ah—please, m’gonna come,” you pant breathlessly, your voice raw and raspy from having Steve’s dick shoved down your throat.

“You wanna come, Y/N?” Steve rumbles, panting heavily as he runs his thumb down your cheek, collecting up some of his spunk. You moan when he pushes it past your lips, his salty taste coating your tongue.

“Please, please—yeah, wan’ come,” you babble, hips grinding restlessly against Nat’s face.

“ _Beg_ ,” Steve orders.

“ _Please_ ,” you whine, “Please, please, wan’ come, please—m’sorry, I promise I’ll be good, please—I won’t  _ah_ , I can’t—please, I need to so bad, m’so close, sir—”

“So pretty when you beg, Y/N,” Steve croons, as he scoops up more of his come and pushes it into your mouth. Your back arches off the table as Nat does –  _something_ that makes you grit your teeth and whine.

“ _P-Pl-ease_ ,” you stutter. Your eyes are screwed shut as you teeter on the brink of release. “Oh,  _oh_  my god, I can’t, sir, I can’t, I need’ta c-come, please, I’m sorry, I’ll be a good girl, now,  _please please please_ —,”

“Okay, Y/N, I think you’ve had enough punishment for today,” Steve says, and you want to sob in relief when you hear those words.

“Come.  _Now_ ,” he growls.

Your climax rips through you like an explosion. You come with a silent scream, back bowing off the table at an unnatural angle, every single muscle in your body seizing up. Liquid ecstasy is pulsing through your veins as wave after wave of pleasure ripples through your system. You can’t catch your breath; your body is overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure.

Once you’ve crested the peak, your body slumps down onto the table with a muted thud. You mewl quietly as the aftershocks spark through your veins, little zings of pleasure that leaves your skin all tingly. There’s a sex-drunk, satiated smile on your lips and your chest is heaving from exertion.

When the fogginess in your brain starts to clear, you discover that Nat is peppering soft kisses against the skin of your inner thigh. You manage to coordinate one of your hands for long enough to pat her on the head. She snorts.

“How’re you feeling, Y/N?” Steve asks gently, smoothing his fingers through your messy hair.

You crack one eye open to look at him upside-down. He looks deliciously debauched; dick still hanging out of his trousers, shirt rucked-up, golden hair all sweaty and ruffled. Splotches of red dust his cheeks and throat. Though your throat feels like sandpaper and you’ve just had one of the best orgasms of your life, you’re not done yet.

“I think that I could take a little more punishment, sir,” you say quietly, the corner of your mouth crooking up with a small, tentative smile.

Steve chuckles, eyes darkening almost immediately. “Yes—I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog this](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/174845676650/unusual-requests/) on tumblr :D


End file.
